


Come un vecchio rimorso o un vizio assurdo

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Battaglia Navale @ Pseudopolis Yard, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Nightmares, Post Lokasenna, Punishment, Torture, brief descriptions of violence, vengeance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rammenti, Odino?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come un vecchio rimorso o un vizio assurdo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Battaglia Navale di Pseudopolis Yard.
> 
> Prompt: Odino/Loki, Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi (C. Pavese)

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__  
Sarà come smettere un vizio,  
come vedere nello specchio  
riemergere un viso morto,  
come ascoltare un labbro chiuso.  
Scenderemo nel gorgo muti.

 

Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi

C. Pavese

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Certe notti sogna ancora gli occhi di Loki.

Non che succeda tutte le notti - non è più così da tempo. Non quando le sue orecchie sono piene del vento che grida e stride sempre più forte e più tagliente - porterà con sé un inverno lungo, e freddo, ormai ne è certo - e nei suoi sogni si dipingono altre immagini, fosche e scarlatte e ardenti, intrecciate l’una con l’altra, caotiche e confuse eppure ancora troppo chiare. Non quando rimane sveglio finché il carro di Sól brilla nel cielo e dissipa l’oscurità, ad osservare i Mondi dall’alto del suo trono, a ricordare brani spezzati di profezie sbiadite finché le parole si aggrovigliano nella sua mente come le spire frementi di una serpe. 

Ma a volte - a volte quegli occhi sono lì e basta, senza un avvertimento o una spiegazione, come macchie d’un verde brillante dietro il velo sottile delle palpebre, come scintille di fuoco che bruciano e consumano il buio denso nelle sue stanze. Come i primi segni di un incendio.

Lo fissano dritti in viso, quegli occhi sprezzanti, e non gli permettono di distogliere lo sguardo, mai.

( _Rammenti, Odino, che in principio noi abbiamo mischiato il nostro sangue?_ )

Farebbe meglio a dimenticarli, Odino lo sa bene. Lo sa quando si sveglia con la fronte madida di sudore e le coperte pesanti appiccicate alla pelle troppo calda, e lo sa quando sente lo sguardo muto e consapevole di Frigg che trapassa le ombre per fermarsi su di lui, sul suo viso pallido e sul suo occhio spalancato, e lo sa quando rifiuta di guardarla a sua volta e finge di essersi addormentato di nuovo. Non per evitare le domande che potrebbe porgli, perché sa che non ce ne sarebbe alcuna - ma perché a volte pensa che ci siano già tutte le risposte, nei suoi silenzi. E quella di sua moglie è l’unica sapienza che non ha mai avuto né la speranza né il coraggio di farsi rivelare.

Ha sempre saputo troppo, Frigg, in fondo. E i suoi occhi sono sempre rimasti intatti, e non si sono mai chiusi.

( _Dei vostri destini mai dovreste parlare in presenza di uomini, quel che voi due Aesir faceste in principio ..._ )

( _Taci, Frigg!_ )

Sì, sarebbe di certo la scelta più saggia, fare come se semplicemente non esistessero più - gli occhi di Loki, e Loki stesso, e la curva irriverente della sua bocca e le sue mani svelte da ladro, e le sue risa e le sue urla che si mischiano fino a diventare un tutt’uno nella sua memoria, nei suoi sogni -, quella migliore per lui e anche per Asgard. Non serve a nulla che uno come lui si lasci intrappolare nei ricordi di un traditore sepolto sotto la terra, dopotutto, che lasci i suoi pensieri in una grotta oscura e umida invece che nella sua sala e tra la sua gente. Non adesso, non in questi tempi in cui tutto sembra sul punto di crollare, e i lupi ululano nella notte aspettando di divorare gli astri nel cielo.

E forse basterebbe partire per un nuovo viaggio. Forse basterebbe rimettersi di nuovo addosso i panni dello straccione e del mendicante, farsi offrire birra scura davanti a qualche focolare accogliente trovato per strada o infilarsi sotto le gonne di qualche ragazzina ingenua, sfidare uomini arroganti che si definiscono saggi e ridere di loro. Forse basterebbe far finta che non sia successo nulla, mentire, perché anche lui è sempre stato un ottimo bugiardo.

Ma no, non sarebbe così facile - non può esserlo. Forse funzionerebbe, sì, se decidesse di chiudere l’unico occhio che gli rimane e di confondere se stesso con i suoi travestimenti, ma solo per un po’. 

( _Dicevi che non avresti più bevuto birra, se non ce ne fosse stata per entrambi._ )

Perché una volta i mendicanti sarebbero stati in due, sulle strade meno battute e tra la polvere e il fango e sotto le luce pallida della stelle, e avrebbero diviso tra di loro i boccali e il cibo e le donne e ogni altra cosa, in parti uguali - e avrebbero riso l’uno dell’altro, insultandosi con parole sottili e beffarde e cercando di mettersi in ridicolo a vicenda, affilando le loro parole e le loro menti come lame su pietre ben conosciute. E forse nessuno di quei due viandanti avrebbe avuto tanto più diritto di chiamarsi saggio dei superbi che cadevano nelle loro trappole fini e nei loro giochi intricati, ma allora non importava poi così tanto.

Allora, gli occhi di Loki brillavano di malizia e di risa trattenute, lampeggiavano d’astuzia e si accendevano d’idee bizzarre, pericolose. Allora, loro due erano giovani, e liberi, e alla fine non nemmeno poi così diversi. Alla fine, erano molto più simili di quanto avessero mai voluto ammettere.

( _Rammenti, Odino?_ )

Nei suoi sogni, invece, Loki ha le palpebre consumate dal veleno, e la pelle tutto attorno agli occhi corrosa e arrossata, scavata dalla vendetta di Skadi. E il veleno gli gocciola sulla fronte pallida e bollente, scende piano lungo il viso, gli rotola tra le ciglia - acro e scuro, denso, bruciante - e si confonde con le lacrime che gli colano sulle guance. 

Eppure tutto quel veleno non riesce ad accecarlo, non ancora. E il suo sguardo è lucido, e duro, e il bagliore che lo accende non è dolore né follia - non ancora.

È un’accusa, ed è gelida e terribile. È un ricordo, mai dimenticato anche se sepolto sotto la terra, relegato in una grotta buia. È una promessa senza parole - ed è un debito che sarà pagato solo alla fine, solo quel giorno tra tutti i giorni dei Nove Mondi. Solo quando si incontreranno sul campo di battaglia, e Loki lo guarderà per davvero, dopo tanto tempo, e le cicatrici sui polsi e i boccali pieni fino all’orlo - portati dalla mano dell’uno alla bocca dell’altro, condivisi sotto le stelle - non varranno più nulla. 

( _Rammenti, che in principio noi ..._ )

Certe notti, Odino è stanco. E allora si rigira nel letto e finge che dimenticare sia davvero possibile, e si illude - solo per qualche ora, solo finché il suo occhio è chiuso - che non sia già tutto perduto.

Certe notti, Odino riesce a relegare il passato in un angolo scuro - ma poi finisce per sognare il futuro, e allora rimpiange i ricordi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
